combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Item Template - Redefining restrictions=
I have brought this up before as a blog post, but it seems that it hasn't been given much attention so I'll repost it as a forum page. 04:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Introduction As many of you may know, the Item Template is used to display information on weapons, gear and supply cases. There is a notable flaw of the template in which I wish to discuss about - the 'Restrictions' parameter. The Issue On weapon pages, the 'Restrictions' parameter is used to show the rank the weapon is unlocked at. However, on some Forged weapon pages, this tab is used and given the reason 'Gun Emporium Forging'. E.g. Lee-Enfield. On certain item pages (e.g. Supply Crate MYST-NEMEXIS and L96A1 Holiday Wolf), it is used to show the only time it can be obtained. The main issue is that the Restrictions parameter can have a TRIPLE meaning, confusing readers. The first meaning is the minimum rank one has to be to obtain the item. The second meaning is the only place the item can be obtained is at the given place. The third meaning is that the player cannot obtain the item/weapon at the given rank/place. Because the Restrictions' definition is not clearly defined, some readers may make assumption mistakes such as: *the G36E can only be obtained at Sergeant *the Supply Case MYST-NEMEXIS cannot be obtained during the Evil Never Dies Event Suggestion To resolve this issue, I suggest that the Restrictions parameter be replaced with clearly defined parameters. For the first meaning, i propose a parameter named 'Rank Unlock' to be used. For the second meaning, 'Only Obtainable via'. For the third meaning, 'Unusable with'. Vote Voting time: 1/18/13 - 1/2/13 Update: Voting closes in 3 days. 02:22, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Update #2: Voting closes tomorrow. 03:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Voting Closed. 06:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *You can cast your vote by adding , or under the appropriate section. * stands for: "I support every point of this request." If there is a small point you do not agree with while still accepting the majority of the request, please note that in a short sentence. *Please sign your vote with four '~' Support * 04:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) * -Muddapaka (talk) 03:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC). More clear is better. * - 03:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Discussion *This requires template editing. However, only admins have the ability to edit the item template, so it's a moot point. Even if this passes, you have to get an admin who knows how to edit it to the specifications defined here, and the only one who can is Fern. So, keep that in mind. 03:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) **I'm aware of that, I'll request him to do it once the Gun Emporium Customization is settled as well. Or, if you're able to edit the template, i'll request Zero to unlock the template page so you can do it. 00:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ***If yo want to take a crack at understanding that god awful mess of a template, be my guest. http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Item?action=edit 17:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC)